


An Unpunventional Confession

by Phoenix_Down



Series: Free your mind - a collection of Tumblr drabbles, prompts, and puns [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Puns, Confessions, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Fluff, Sappy Prompt, sudden fiction, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: "Ever since I first saw you, before we even started dating I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The way you act with grace and poise the way you fight, even the way you glare when you’re angry or displeased. Every single one of your habits and faults - not that you have any…  shit… er, forget I said that and I’ll start again.” Gladio shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “Basically what I’m trying to say is that I love you… ” Ignis gasped at the admission and Gladio jumped around quickly, face beetroot red and obviously hiding something behind his back.





	An Unpunventional Confession

Walking in to find his boyfriend of six months talking to someone else was not how Ignis had planned to spend his evening. He supposed it served him right for walking into Gladio’s apartment unannounced, however, Gladio had given him a spare key for specifically this reason. He’d invited Ignis around because he had something important to tell him, so why was he currently confessing his love to someone else?  
  
“I know we haven’t been dating all that long but in those six months, we have been together I feel like I have become more whole in my life. I hadn’t realised something was missing until I met you. You complete me as they say… ”  
  
Ignis froze, from his angle he couldn’t see who Gladio was talking to, but he daren’t move lest he make a noise and alert the other man to his presence. Instead, he bit his lip and listened.  
  
“Ever since I first saw you, before we even started dating I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The way you act with grace and poise the way you fight, even the way you glare when you’re angry or displeased. Every single one of your habits and faults - not that you have any…  shit… er, forget I said that and I’ll start again.” Gladio shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “Basically what I’m trying to say is that I love you… ” Ignis gasped at the admission and Gladio jumped around quickly, face beetroot red and obviously hiding something behind his back.  
  
“Iggy! I er wasn’t expecting you until later!”  
  
Ignis scowled. “Oh, so you decided to confess your love to someone else before inviting me around to dump me? Is that?”  
  
Gladio’s perfect face was marred by a look of confusion, as he glanced behind him before over at Ignis. Ignis huffed and turned on his heal. If that was the case he wasn’t going to stay here.  
  
“Iggy wait!” Gladio yelled out and crossed the distance between them. “I er.. I… ”  
  
Ignis turned and glared up at him. “Who are they? At least give me the courtesy of seeing who my heart was broken for,” Gladio was so close to him that he still couldn’t see who else was in the room with him.  
  
“What no!” Gladio sighed and finally stepped back, gesturing behind him. There was no-one there. “Look this isn’t how I wanted this to go. I wanted this to be perfect so I was practising what I wanted to say… ”  
  
Ignis took another look around the room, finally focusing on an empty cup noodle cup. Upon closer inspection, a picture could be seen stuck to it. A picture of Ignis’ face. He looked up at Gladio bemused.  
  
“I didn’t know how I was going to be when it came to confessing to you face to face. So Prompto suggested I use something as a proxy. And stick your face on it. There was no-one else,” he added and grasped for Ignis’ hands. “It’s always been you. Everything I said back there, was for you… ”  
  
Ignis melted as soon as Gladio had given his explanation. Everything he’d heard when he walked in had been for him. He would have smiled, had he not wanted Gladio to suffer for the pain he’d felt upon thinking there had been someone else.  
  
“A cup noodle pot?” Gladio nodded shyly. “So… ” Ignis paused and glanced stoically up at him. “ _Udon_ love me any more?”  
  
“What no… I do… wait… was that a pun?”  
  
“Which is a shame, because I _tortellini_ love you.”  
  
“Ignis…” Gladio gaped at him, unsure of whether to laugh or cry. “You’re not mad at me?”  
  
“How can I be? I heard what you said and I didn’t realise you were such a _ramen_ tic… ”  
  
Gladio groaned. This was his punishment. An endless amount of noodle and pasta puns. “You’re impossible.”  
  
“I think you’ll find that I’m _impastable_.”  
  
“Iggy!!” Gladio groaned again but Ignis just chuckled.

“In all seriousness though, I should have trusted you and I love you too,” he said with a smile.  
  
Gladio brightened. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yes.”

Gladio grinned and pulled Ignis into a hug before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Ignis hummed. “Why don’t we go over to the couch and you can try your speech again? Hmm?”  
  
Gladio nodded and helping Ignis out of his coat and shoes, pulled his boyfriend over to the sitting area, He sat down first and opened his arms wide, inviting Ignis to slip between them. “Come on,” he said still smiling. “Let’s _canoodle_ and I’ll confess my love to you again.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt, "It's always been you," was requested by the amazing Nameless Moogle, and I may have gotten a little bit carried away. It's been posted on my Tumblr for a while now, but finally posted it here too.


End file.
